An automated teller machine employed in a financial institution, for example, performs cash deposits of banknotes and coins by a customer, pays out cash to a customer, and so on, according to contents of a transaction with the customer.
Existing automated teller machines include, for example, a banknote pay-in/pay-out port that receives and dispenses banknotes for a customer, a conveyance section that conveys banknotes internally, a classification section that classifies inserted banknotes by denomination, authenticity, degree of wear, and the like, a temporary holding section that temporarily holds inserted banknotes, and banknote cassettes that store banknotes by denomination.
When a customer inserts banknotes into the banknote pay-in/pay-out port during a pay-in transaction, such an automated teller machine conveys the inserted banknotes using the conveyance section, and holds banknotes classified by the classification section as normal banknotes in the temporary holding section, and returns banknotes classified as unsuitable for transaction to the banknote pay-in/pay-out port for return to the customer. Then, when the customer has confirmed the pay-in amount, the automated teller machine reclassifies the banknotes held in the temporary holding section in the classification section by denomination, and uses the conveyance section to convey the banknotes to the banknote cassettes to be stored by denomination.
Such banknote cassettes include banknote cassettes internally formed with a space, within which banknotes are collected and stored with sheet faces of the banknotes facing up and down (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-206768).
As illustrated in the side view of FIG. 32, for example, a banknote cassette 917 is formed with a collection space CS, for collecting banknotes BL serving as a paper sheet shaped medium, interposed between a reverse guide 24 and a front guide 26 to the front and rear, at a portion to the upper side of a stage 28 that moves up and down.
In the banknote cassette 917, banknotes BL conveyed up by the conveyance section with the short edge direction along the direction of travel are nipped between a feed roller 32 and a reverse roller 33, and discharged into the collection space CS by rotation driving thereof.
The discharged banknotes BL strike bill stoppers 27 which absorb the impact, before being patted downward by paddle wheels 34 and stacked at an uppermost portion of the already-collected banknotes BL.